My Dream
by DUO-MRF
Summary: A SMILE costs less than Electricity, but gives more light... So, always smile and prove that YOU are the best BULB in the WORLD...! Ab hans hans k fuse hi na ho jana, haha... ;) ;)


**A/N…**

Diya, many many happy returns of the day doll… Wish you so many happiness and success throughout the journey of yours blessed life dear… A tightest hug for my doll, stay blessed… :)

Dear here is yours birthday gift, I tried to make it as much similar with yours demand as much I could and now you have to accept it as having no other option, haha… ;) :D Keep smiling dear, love you… :)

Friends, as this story is Diya's birthday gift so is mainly focused on her rather than DUO… :)

An apology from my side in advance if any of my word will hurt anyone…

Thank you…

Regards…

DUO-MRF…

* * *

><p><span>A Home…<span>

It was 11 of the noon and a girl could be seen in her bed, enjoying the journey of her dreamland when after some minutes, the alarm buzzing sound disturbed her sleep again and she changed her side in sleep while covering her face with blanket but the continuously ringing alarm clock was not allowing her to again went into her dreamland when at last she frustratedly removed the blanket from her head and with the most annoyed look, turned off the alarm and again turned her side by covering her face with her arm… Before she could again went into her dreamland, a strict voice entered into her ears as…

A female voice calling her from outside: Diya uth jao jaldi, late ho raha hai…

But she did not pay any attention to that call and was continued laying there in the try to sleep again although she knew well that now she could not continue her journey of dreamland… At the same time she felt someone jerking her…

A lady, angrily: Diya uth jao foren… (While removing her blanket in frustration…) Yeh daswan chakkar hai maira aap k kamry mein, itni mushkil sy uth'ti ho k ab tk tou main ghar k dus kaam ker chuk'ki hoti… (Pulling her from arm to make her sit…) Uth bhi jao ab…

Diya annoyingly: Mumma aaj tou chutti hai na tou kyun utha rahi hain, sony dien na please…

And before she could again fell on her back, her mother instantly grabbed her from shoulders and sternly: Chutti ka matlab yeh nahin hai k sara din soti raho aur woh jo apni friends ko bula lia hai party py, uss ka kya…? Kaha tha na shaam ko rakho party lekin nahin lunch py bula lia sb ko aur ab shopping py bhi jana ho ga na… (In strict tone…) Jaldi sy fresh ho k bahir aao…

And she left the room while Diya kept sitting there for few moments and then sighing deeply, went to get fresh and soon came out from her room to join her family on dining table…

**_JO KHUSHI TUMHARY KAREEB HO, _**

**_WOH SADA TUMHIEN NASEEB HO…_**

A smiley voice, after noticing her: So here is our birthday girl, hmm…

Diya smiled sweetly and while giving a soft kiss on his cheek: Good day Papa…

He smiled and cupping her face, kissed her forehead softly with a blessing of: Hamesha yunhi mukurati raho aur bhagwan tumhien hr kamyabi dy…

Diya smiled and while sitting beside her father: Papa aap ny mujhy aaj shopping py ly k jana hai, yaad hai na aap ko…?

He replied softly with: Apni baiti ki koe baat bhool sakta hun kya main kabhi…

She shook her head in proud smile and then they continued taking their food in casual talks while making plans for the party and soon the two left for shopping mall and her mother got busy in completing house-hold chores…

**_TUJHY WOH KHALOS MILEY,_**

**_JO TAIRI ZINDAGI PER MYHEET HO…_**

On the other side, our two super cops could be seen sitting in their Quails out of which one was having the most annoyed look on his cute face while the other one was really enjoying that irritation of his buddy and was time to time smiling secretly when at last the patience bar of the angry bird got broken and he just burst out on his buddy with…

Daya furiously: Kya hai haan… Kyun iss tarhan sy mukuraye ja rahy ho baar baar…

Abhijeet innocently: Daya main kahan muskura raha hun yar…

Daya angrily: Daikho Abhi mujhy sb nazar aa raha hai acha, bara maza aa raha hai na tumhien mujhy chira k haan…

Abhijeet tried but could not manage and a light laugh escaped out from his mouth which really worked as petrol on fire on Daya's anger and he in rash changed the gear from 4th to 5th…

Abhijeet while controlling his laugh: Sorry yar woh bs main…

Daya furiously: Haso aur haso, pagal lg rahy ho bilkul, hunh…

Abhijeet naughtily: Company ka asar hona shuru ho gaya hai shaid…

Daya looked at him angrily with: Main tumhien gari sy bahir phaink dun ga, acha…

Abhijeet smiled with: Pouch sakta hun kya iss meherbani ki wajah…?

Daya annoyingly: Wajah saaf hai, maira mood theek nahin hai aaj bilkul bhi aur…

Abhijeet cutting him calmly: Mujhy jo nahin pata woh batao…

Daya sighed heavily with: Mujhy aaj sapna aaya k hum dono kahin ghoomny gaye hain… (Smilingly…) Kitna enjoy kia hum ny aur pata hai wahan bach'chy bhi thy kitny sarey…

Abhijeet confusingly: Tou yeh tou kitna acha sapna hai phir tujhy ghussa ks baat py hai Daya…?

Daya making an annoyed face: Issi baat py k yeh sirf aik sapna hai… (Jerked his head in frustration with…) Kitna hectic gaya hai pichla pura hafta… Aik k baad aik case, itny chases, raids, informers sy milna, yeh, woh, hr waqt ki aik ajeeb si tension, main tou bilkul exhaust ho k reh gaya hun Boss…

Abhijeet casually: Tou chutti ly lo na, rest ker lo ghar py…

Daya sternly: Main akela chutti ly k kya karon ga, ghar py bhi tou bore hi hoon ga na…

Abhijeet trying to make him understand: Daya daikh ager hum dono ny hi…

Daya while cutting him annoyingly: Pata hai mujhy k sara burden sir py aa jaye ga… (Frustratedly…) Pata nahin aik din sy kitna burden ho jaye ga… (And while parking the Quails…) Chalo aa gae tumhari girl-friend, CID Bureau ki building js ko daikhy baghair tum aik din bhi zinda nahin reh sakty hunh…

And he left from there in anger leaving a shocked Abhijeet behind who after few moments gaining back his senses; first closed his opened mouth and then taking helpless sigh, moved out from the Quails and followed his angry bird inside the Bureau building…

The whole day team remained busy in their routine stuff as a kidnapping case was reported in the Bureau which they solved till evening and now they all were present on their respective desks to complete their works when Daya moved his gaze from his computer's screen; feeling someone presence around him and saw Abhijeet standing there…

Daya confusingly: Kya hua…? Yahan kyun khary ho tum…?

Abhijeet while clearing his throat: Woh aik site py chalna hai, chalo gy sath mein…?

Daya sighed deeply with: Hmm, 2 minute ruk'ko, aata hun…

Abhijeet caringly: Tum ja k mun dhoo aao, bohut thaky hoye lg rahy ho, main yeh ker laita hun…

Daya nodded while standing and Abhijeet closed all the files, Daya was working on after saving them and then shut down the computer and soon the two made their way down stairs when…

Daya while looking around: Abhi team nahin chal rahi sath mein…?

Abhijeet shook his head with: Nahin, mairy informer k paas unhon ny kya kerny jana hai…

Daya confusingly: Informer…? Hum tou site py ja rahy hain na…?

Abhijeet while clearing his throat: Site, koun si site…? Main ny tou informer ka kaha tha, lagta hai tum kuch zada hi thak gaye ho…

Daya looked at him and then shrugging his shoulders, dropped the topic with: Haan shaid…

Abhijeet relieved a relax sigh secretly and the two reached at parking where Daya was about to move towards the driving seat when…

Abhijeet hurriedly: Daya tu rehny dy main drive kerta hun, tu bohut thaka hua lg raha hai mujhy…

Daya looked at him for few moments in silence and silently forwarded the Quails keys towards him which grabbed by Abhijeet with a tensed smile while Daya made his way towards the passenger seat and Abhijeet got seated on driving seat and their journey got started…

On way…

Daya casually: Shukr hai wasey Boss, aaj ka case zada mushkil nahin tha…

Abhijeet nodded with: Hmm jaldi pakra gaya kidnapper warna uss bach'chi ki maa ki halat daikhi nahin ja rahi thi yar…

Daya smiled with: Wasey Boss mujhy woh bach'chi Diya bohut zada pyari lagi yar…

Abhijeet smilingly: Kya baat hai, sahab ko uss ka naam bhi yaad ho gaya itni si dair mein…

Daya childishly: Tou aur kya Boss, mairy naam ka rhyme jo hai sirf aik "I" ka hi fark hai bs…

Abhijeet smiled with: Wasey woh thi bhi bilkul tairy jaisi… Itni hi pyari aur (mischievously…) Itni hi batoni…

Daya angrily: Main zada nahin bolta acha aur woh tou 8 saal ki bach'chi thi, jb humain mili tou dari hue bhi kitni thi, doo char baatien kya ker lien bechari ny tumhien tou woh bhi batoni lagny lg gae, hunh…

Abhijeet naughtily: Sach mein Daya tu zada nahin bolta, (Daya smiled satisfactorily while Abhijeet added stressingly…) Tu bohut zada bolta hai…

Daya instantly looked at him in extreme anger with: Main ab tum sy koe baat nahin karon ga, baitho ab chup ker k tb pata chaly gi Daya ki ehmiyt, hunh…

And he sat there with off mood while crossing arms on his chest and attaching head with head-rest with closed while Abhijeet did not try once to cheer up him and continued with his driving, wearing a soft smile on his face… After few minutes, finally he parked the Quails and looked at Daya and on very first glance he got that he was awaking but was trying to show himself sleeping…

Abhijeet nodded disappointingly with: Jb sahab ki acting khatam ho jaye tou bahir aa jaye ga…

Daya still with closed eyes: Main nahin aa raha tumhary sath…

Abhijeet smiled lovingly and turned towards him with: Kyun…?

Daya instantly opened his eyes and while looking at him, childishly: Main sara rasta tum sy naraz raha, aik baat nahin ki aur tum ny aik baar bhi nahin manaya mujhy…

Abhijeet smilingly: Tou tu iss liye naraz hua k main tujhy manaon…?

Daya jerked his head with: Aur nahin tou kya, main hamesha issi liye tou naraz hota hun lekin tumhien tou koe fark hi nahin perta, ab main tum sy pury… (Abhijeet grabbing his face in one hand, turned his face to make him look outside the window and a loud happy voice came out from Daya's mouth as…) Beach… (Turning towards Abhijeet, happily…) Boss hum beach py aa rahy thy aur bataya bhi nahin tum ny, haan… (Worriedly…) Lekin Abhi tum ny apny informer ko yahan kyun bulaya, yeh jagah safe nahin hai iss tarhan k kaamon k liye…

Abhijeet patted his head with: Hye bhagwan… (lightly slapped Daya's head with…) Daya tu yeh apna khali dab'ba kabhi istimal bhi ker lia ker zang lg jaye ga warna beekar parey parey…

Daya making an annoyed face: Boss tou tum aasan aasan baatien kia karo na, ghumaty kyun ho baat ko…

Abhijeet frustratedly: Acha mairy baap ghalti ho gae mairy sy jo taira mood theek kerny k liye tujhy beach py y aaya, wapis Bureau hi…

Daya instantly cut him with: Main nahin ja raha wapis…

And in the same second, he was out from the Quails while Abhijeet just shook his head in disappointment while looking at his silly yet cute brother who was feeling the air around him while inhaling deeply with closed eyes, having hands in his pockets… Abhijeet in smile moved out from the Quails and after locking the car, moved towards him… Daya opened his eyes after feeling his presence and seeing him beside him, instantly hugged him tightly and Abhijeet in smile just patted his back… After few moments DUO got seprated…

Daya excitedly: Abhi shoes uttar k gari mein rakh dien…? Gilli rait py nangy paon chalny ka bohut maza aata hai…

Abhijeet nodded smilingly and Daya in broad smile took off his shoes and after folding the jeans upside, he placed the shoes inside the Quails while Abhijeet smilingly followed him and then the two started walking towards the sea-shore…

Daya inhaling deeply, in smile: Sach mein Boss itni hectic routine k baad iss tarhan yahan aana bohut enjoy ker raha hun main…

Abhijeet while correcting him: Hum…

Daya smiled and suddenly: Abhi woh daikho challi [Corn…] wala… (Turning towards him…) Boss mujhy challi khani hai foren…

Abhijeet sighed heavily with: Chalo…

Daya smiled broadly and happily made his way towards the corn-cart, grabbing Abhijeet's wrist… After reaching close to the cart,

Daya excitedly: Bhai jaldi sy doo challi bhoon doo, grma garm…

Corn-cart owner nodded still busy in his work while Daya turning towards Abhijeet with: Abhi tum khao gy kya…?

Abhijeet looked at him with open mouth and Daya instantly burst out in loud laugh seeing his shocked expressions and Abhijeet in anger, punched on his shoulder when the two turned their attentions towards an excited voice as…

A girl: Uncle jaldi sy humain doo chalian dy dien please, garm honi chahiye… (And after receiving a node from him, turned towards her friend with…) Acha ab easey ghorny ki zarort nahin hai Diya… (carelessly…) Tumhien pata tou hai achy sy k main sea-shore py aaon aur challi na khaon yeh ho hi nahin sakta…

Diya frustratedly: Pata nahin tumhien bhi ya ajeeb ajeeb shok hain, raat ho rahi hai, iss time py challi khaty hain kya…

**_JO MAYAAR TUJH KO PASAND HO,_**

**_JO TUMHARY DIL KI UMANG HO…_**

She said in calm tone: Time daikh k koun khata hai, js cheez ka jb mood ho tb khaty hain, samjhi…

Daya gave a "DAIKHA, GHOR SY SUUN LO…" look to Abhijeet who just jerked his head in frustration while again moving his attention towards the girls, hearing…

Diya angrily: Khair, tumhara tou hr waqt kuch na kuch khany ka hi mood hoya hai BFF…

Abhijeet looked at Daya naughtily with "AB BOLO…" look and Daya just signaled him towards the second girl with a look of "YEH ZADA SAMJHDAR HAI…" and in reply got a teasing look of Abhijeet with a gesture of "HAAN, KYUN K TAIRI TARHAN KI HAI…" And that silent war of both got interrupted with…

She while busy with her Coconut-water: Wasey Diya, tairy paas kitny paisy hain ab…

Diya with raised eye-brow: Kyun…?

She, casually: Ta k main decide ker sakon k ab aagy main ny kya khana hai…

**_TAIRI ZINDAGI JO TALAB KAREY,_**

**_TAIRY HUMSAFAR KA WOH RUNG HO…_**

Daya with great difficulty suppressed his laughter while Diya in extreme anger: Tu kabhi tou khany sy htt k bhi koe baat ker lia ker BFF, maira janamdin hai aaj, lottery nahin lagi jo tu kb sy maira kharcha kerwae ja rahi hai…

She smiled naughtily with: Arrey Diya tension kyun laiti ho, (Winked her with…) Lottery lagny py itny sasty mein choron gi kya…

Diya teasingly: Yeh tu ny sasty mein chora hai…? Jb ghar sy nikly thy na ghoomny k liye tb 3000 rupey thy mairy paas aur ab 300 hain…

She, instantly: 300 hain na, challi khany k baad, (Pointing towards a gol-gappy/pani-purri stall…) gol-gappy khaien gy, woh…

And she stopped hearing a loud laughter as at that time Daya was just unable to control his laugh while Abhijeet in shy smile hit his elbow in Daya's ribs, to make him aware about the two pair of eyes who were now stuck on them in extreme happiness and disbelief…

Daya while controlling his laugh, to the girls: Sorry bach'chy woh bs…

Diya excitedly: Abhijeet sir, Daya sir… (Moved close to them with fast steps with her friend and reaching close to them, unbelievably…) Aap, aap dono sach mein hain na…

**_JO KHAYAL DIL MIEN ASEER HO,_**

**_AUR DUA MEIN BHI TASEER HO…_**

Abhijeet in soft smile patted her head with: Janamdin mubarik ho baita… (And patted the head of her friend who was still in some trance, added in smile…) Aap tou bilkul hi… (Signaling towards Daya, who was standing there in smile…) iss ki tarhan ki ho baita…

She smiled sweetly after coming out from her trance while hearing that soft voice while Diya happily: Aap ko nahin pata sir, hum aap dono k kitny barey admirer hain especially aap ki friendship k…

Daya sweetly: Thank you baita aur janamdin ki bohut sari shubhkamnaye, bhagwan aap ko zindagi ki sb khushiyan dien aur hamesha yunhi muskurata rakhy, aap ki smile bohut pyari hai guriya…

A sweet shy smile covered Diya's face while her friend in smile: Sir aap ko pata ha Diya aap ki smile and Abhijeet sir k balon ki deewani hai, mujhy keh rahi thi k ager abhi moka mila tou aik baar inn dono sirs k cheeks zaror khenchon gi…

Diya glared her while Abhijeet smilingly: Sorry baita lekin yeh kaam tou main ny kabhi Daya ko bhi nahin kerny dia… (Naughtily added…) Haan Daya k kheench lo beshak, iss k cheeks wasey bhi kafi barey hain…

**_TAIRY HATH UTHATY HI KHUDA KAREY,_**

**_TAIRY SAMNY TABEER HO…_**

Daya glared him while hitting his foot on Abhijeet's foot and a muffled "siii…" came out from Abhijeet's mouth while Daya moved his gaze away, wearing cold expressions on his face and the two sweet girls just giggled on that… Their talk got interrupted, hearing the Corn-cart's-owner call, who was telling them to take their corns, which they all just forgot while talking with each other…

Daya after nodding at Corn-cart-owner: Main ly k aata hun…

Diya hesitantly: Sir, hum bhi…

Abhijeet cutting her softly with: Baita bach'chi ho na tou bs baron wali baatien sochny ki zarort nahin hai, OK…?

Diya nodded in sweet smile while soon Daya returned, grabbing corns in one hand and a baby of around a year and some weeks in his lap and before Abhijeet could give words to his shock…

Daya excitedly: Boss yeh daikho, yeh Nehal hai, kitna pyara hai na… (and feeling the heat of corns, hurriedly…) Abhi mujhy ghorna band karo, jaldi sy yeh challian pakro aur bach'chon ko doo, maira hath jl raha hai…

Abhijeet sighing helplessly obeyed him and then turning towards Daya, who was busy in playing with the kid as till now the four got seated on sand, in a circle…

Abhijeet strictly: Daya yeh bach'cha ks ka hai, kahan sy laye ho issy…

Daya busy while playing with the kid: Yar wahan woh jo family challian bhunwa rahi hai na, unn ka baita hai…

Abhijeet angrily: Tu unn ka bach'cha kyun laya hai…

Daya carelessly: Tum tou shadi hi nahin ker rahy tou dosron k bach'chon k sath hi khailna parey ga na ab mujhy…

The girls, who were busy in hearing DUO's fight in smile while eating corns, started coughing, in the try to stop their laughs on that un-deliberate answer of Daya while…

Abhijeet in extreme anger: Fazol bkwas kerwa lo jitni marzi tujh sy, seedha jawab na daina kabhi…

Daya taking sigh: Arrey yar mujhy pyara laga tou ly aaya thori dair khailny k liye, wapis ker dun ga na… (Making face…) Main ny koun sa kidnap ker lia hai jo tum easey dant rahy ho…

And in the meantime he made the kid, sat on sand and for the surprise of the two, the kid instantly crawled towards Diya, who nervously grabbed the kid in her amrs, while giving a soft kiss on his cheek…

Daya surprisingly: Kya baat hai bhae, bara hi intelligent bach'cha hai… (Seeing confusion in her eyes, added naughtily…) Daikho na seedha aap k paas hi aaya aur apni language mein aap ko happy birthday bol raha hai…

Diya smiled cutely while her friend added in smile: Sir yehi tou mazey ki baat hai… Diya ko bach'chon sy drr lagta hai aur bach'chy seedhy issi k paas aaty hain…

Abhijeet amazingly: Baita aap ko bach'chon sy drr lagta hai…?

**_TUJHY WOH JAHAN MILEY JIDHER,_**

**_GHAMON KA KOE GUZAR NA HO…_**

Diya in embarrass smile: G sir, yeh attach bohut jaldi ho jaty hain mujh sy aur phir chorty nahin hain, issi liye main bach'chon k paas zada nahin jati…

Daya smiled while taking Nehal from Diya's lap and stood up with: Chalo phir aap ko zada nahin daraty… (Turning towards Abhijeet…) Boss main issy wapis ker k aaya…

Abhijeet nodded and Daya left from there while talking with kid and making him eat corn after taking out the corn-grains from the corn and was really enjoying the faces, the kid was making while chewing those grains… Soon Daya returned after dropping the kid with his parents and found the three standing there and were busy in talks… After Daya joined them…

Diya smilingly: Sir aap dono ny aaj sach mein maira birthday bohut sy bhi bohut zada special bana dia, hum itny khush hain na aap dono sy mil k, kitny time sy iss aik moment ka wait ker rahy thy hum…

**_JIDHER ROSHNI HO KHALOS KI,_**

**_AUR NAFRATON KO KHABAR NA HO…_**

Her friend added in smile: Sach mein sir bohut zada maza aaya aur aap dono bohut zada sweet aur loving hain, thank you so much for giving yours precious time to us…

Abhijeet smiled with: Humain bhi bohut acha laga aap dono k sath and thanks to you both as aap dono ki wajah sy, (signaled towards Daya smilingly as…) Mairy iss angry bird ka mood theek ho gaya…

Daya smiled sweetly with: Wasey aap dono ko itni jaldi nahin chorien gy hum… (Caringly…) Raat ho rahi hai na, chalo hum aap ko ghar drop ker dien…

The girls did not find the courage to refuse that full of concern and care offer from these lovely people and silently moved with them towards the Quails to move towards their homes and after sitting inside the Quails, Daya drove off from there, after knowing their addresses and they kept doing light chit-chat…

Diya was smilingly on something when felt a great jerk in her body with a loud cheer of Happy Birthday… She at once opened her eyes and found herself in her own room, sitting on her bed in a tight hug of her bestest friend…

Soon she freed her and while looking at her face: Daikha sb sy pehly main ny wish kia… (while pointing towards the clock…) Woh daikh lo beshak, 12 abhi bajey hain… (While turning towards Diya, who was still looking in confusion and shock and was looking around her strangely… She looked at her face keenly with…) Kya hua Diya, easey kya ghoor ghoor k daikh rahi ho idher udher, tum apny hi room mein ho yar…

Diya taking sigh: Yehi tou yar, main apny hi room mein hun…

She, confusingly: Kya matlab…?

Diya looked at her in sheepish smile and told her the whole dream of her… After hearing the whole, she was just laughing without a break and Diya in anger hit her with pillow…

Diya angrily: Bari hasi aa rahi tumhien, khawab hi sahi main ny janamdin tou manaya na mairy favorite DUO k sath… (Proudly…) And for yours kind information, mujhy sb sy pehly mairy DUO ny hi birthday wish kia hai, hunh…

She, who had controlled her laugh till then, mischievously: Bilkul aur mujhy bhi sakshat drshan dy diye DUO ny aap k zariye, dhany hain bhae aap tou Miss Diya, aap k charen kahan hain…

Diya furiously while standing: Ruk'ko, batati hun abhi tumhien…

While her friend had already ran out from her grip and the lively laughs of two friends were echoing in the whole home, filling it with love and life…

**TAIRI UMR KI LAMBI MALA MEIN, EK LAKH MOTI AUR JURREN,**

**HAIN JITNI KHUSHIYAN TUJH KO MILIEN, AYE KASH K DUGNI AUR MILEN…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN…**

Hehehehe so doll, daikho js point py larai kerni ho na, PM mein kerna, you know na, humari setting wahin sahi rehti hai, hahaha… :-D :-P Kitny secrets reveal ker diye main ny, hahahaha… ;) ;) Love you yar and once again a very happy birthday guriya, wish you lots and lots of happiness and success, stay blessed… :-*

Take care you all… :)


End file.
